1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information display apparatus and more particularly to visual information display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information display apparatus are known in which an image is formed by selectively displaying an appropriate face of one or more character forming elements. Electromagnetic means have been used to actuate the elements to change the image. Such display apparatus are of complex construction in that they require an electromagnet for each element.